Gender Confused
by orangepop
Summary: Long time ago, the kings of Hungary and Austria have made an agreement that their next son-hungary- and daughter-austria- shall be wed. But what happens when the children are not the expected gender? AU Aushun, one-sided prusshun and other pairings.
1. Prologue

I'm really not sure why I decided to write this. But here I am.

Don't be fooled. Even though there are kingdoms and such, this story takes place around modern time. The world didn't go crazy and pollute the world in this story, so only a few chosen places have technology. (Besides medicine and stuff. Cause who wants to use leeches when you have a perfectly good doctor with antibodies and other things?)

Pairings are: AusHun(obviously), one sided PrusHun, FrUK/USUK, (not sure which one yet…), Spero and others.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a land faraway, there were two kingdoms. Yeah, that's right, this story is gonna be like a fairytale, so suck it up. _

_In one the kingdom of Hungary, there lived a royal family with a history of only having baby boys. They were 'barbaric' but good natured. They were famous for their athletic achievements such as archery, horseback riding and hunting._

_In the Austrian kingdom, the ruling family had a history of only having baby girls. They were more 'refined' but not snobby. Their musical, artistical and intellectual achievements were the source of their pride._

_One day after a diplomatic meeting, the two kings went to discuss being allies. They ended up drunk and made a pact to unite their Kingdoms._

_The King of Hungary swore to hand over his future son to the King of Austria's daughter. The possibilities that the babies wouldn't be the gender they promised didn't occur to them. After all, after so many generations of males/females, why would they have any reason to doubt?_

_A few months later, their wives were pregnant and both kingdoms waited patiently for the birth of their new royalty._

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BABY'S NOT A BOY?!?!?!!" The king of Hungary roared at the nurse. She squeaked and hid most of her face behind her clipboard.

"I- I m-mean that her royal highness gave b-birth to a g-girl, your royal highness," she squeaked.

The King opened his mouth to yell again and the nurse quickly ran away. Staring confusedly at her retreating form, he then shook his head and went inside his wife's room. She was lying in a 'bed' tired but beaming and holding a bundle with their child.

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. He then caught a glimpse of his daughter. She had a brown tuft of hair on her head, and although she was obviously tired, her green eyes were struggling to stay awake and there was determination in her eyes. The king's eyes softened at that, and he felt a surge of warmth through his chest. Who cares that she wasn't a boy? She was his child alright. But what about the promise?

He groaned and sat down on the bed clutching his head. What was he going to do now?

As if reading his thoughts, his wife spoke, "How are you going to compromise the vow you made?"

He sighed. "I don't know dear. If I told him, he and his family would probably have a hissy fit and declare war or something. Though we could easily beat them, it wouldn't look good for our kingdom that we broke our solemn vow and fought a country much weaker than we."

The two sat in silence, save for the occasional noises from the heir.

"I GOT IT!" King Hédervary exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no no no...," the king whimpered.

His first reaction to the gender of his baby was a faint. After he had been roused, he then worriedly paced around, too nervous to be calmed down easily.

After deciding he had waited enough, he ran into his wife's room despite the protests of the nurse and ran up to her bed.

After catching his breath, (he really needed to work out….) he looked over at the two on the bed. His wife was staring at him as if she knew why he was about to hyperventilate and merely held up the baby in her arms.

He had some dark ebony hair on his head and his face was very similar to his mother. The king's mole was on his face, as well as the piece of hair sticking out. Though he was sleeping, he looked so precious and at piece that it brought a sense of calm to the king's mind.

The king sighed and sat down on his wife's bed. He couldn't give up his child. It was his, and despite the danger of the situation, he couldn't help look lovingly at his wife and child.

"What are we going to do?" the queen asked softly.

They both knew that the king of Hungary would get majorly pissed off and probably attack their country. Hungary's militia was so much stronger than theirs and their country would most likely get wrecked if they revealed the truth.

"I've made a decision," King Edelstein spoke.

* * *

"Elizaveta Hédevary will now be a boy!"

* * *

"Roderich Edelstein will be raised as a girl."

* * *

A/N: Le gasp! What will happen when they reach puberty? What will happen when they're given the 'birds and bees' speech? How will Elijiah and Roderica (it's a real name) react when they find their true genders? And how does Gilbert fit into all of this? Stay tuned for more!

Sorry this chapter is sorta short. This is just the prologue and stuff.


	2. Of awesomeness and violins

….So I don't know what I should do with this story….

Have straight & gay couples, or have everyone straight (with the exception of Francis of course, because he's too fabulous to be completely straight) with gender bending?

What should I do…?

In this chapter, the 'prince' and 'princess' in their early years are introduced, along with their childhood friends.

* * *

"Ha, I'm gonna win, Gilly!"

"No way! The Awesomeness cannot be defeated so easily, Eli!"

Two 'boys' were running up a hill, panting but determined. They were focused on a tree on the top of the hill.

Elijiah's brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and 'he' was laughing at his friend who was lagging behind.

Gilbert puffed his cheeks angrily, his silver hair moving with every step he took, and sprinted faster towards Eli.

Eli ran quicker, and was about to reach the tree when Gilbert pounced on him. They rolled around in the grass, laughing.

Gilbert quickly got up and touched the tree. "Ha, I win! Just goes to show that you can't beat THE AWESOMENESS."

Eli pouted. "No fair Gilly, you cheated."

Gilbert puffed up his chest. "A win's a win, Eli." He began laughing in a self-appraising manner.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"Gilbert was cut off when Eli tackled him. They rolled down the hill and came to a stop, laughing at nothing.

After the laughter subsided, they looked up at the clouds, watching them go by.

"Hey, do you know what that looks like?"

Eli shook his head no.

"An elephant on Saturn, le duh," explained Gilbert.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Hey, do you know what that one looks like?" he asked, pointing to a cloud near the horizon.

Gilbert squinted. "You bowing down to me because of my awesomeness?"

He caught Eli's punch and he laughed.

Eli huffed. "No, you imbecile. It looks like…. rings with …. jewels…"

Gilbert sat up. "GASP! Eli, I had no idea you felt that way about me! Unfortunately, I must decline your offer, as I am straight. But feel free to continue fantasizing about me, everyone else does."

Eli scoffed. "As if."

He sat up and hugged his knees a bit. "I was just thinking about rings cuz…"

Gilbert looked curiously at him. "Cuz…?"

Eli sighed and looked up at the sky. "Ma and Pa said I'm….engaged."

Gilbert stood up suddenly, outraged. "WHAT?"

"NO! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS. BROS ARE FOREVER MAN, FOREVER. WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GROW UP TOGETHOR AS PIMPS AND SHIT! NO GIRL IS GONNA SEPARATE US! HAVEN'T YOUR PARENTS HEARD OF BROS' BEFORE HO'S!" he ranted.

Eli rolled his eyes again.

"The engagement was decided before I was born, Gil. I just found out a few days ago. Besides," he added, loosening the grip on his knees, "I'm married to that princess in Austria, you know that prick."

Gilbert started laughing. "Y-YOU'RE G-GONNA M-M-MARRY THAT SISSY BITCH? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Eli punched him in the stomach and Gilbert fell down, clutching his abdominal area, but still laughing faintly.

"The marriage is supposed to help our kingdom," he explained. "I have a duty to my country."

Gilbert propped his head on his elbow, rolling his eyes.

"Stop being so damn noble, Eli. This is why it sucks to be the heir of a kingdom, and that's why I'm not next in line for the throne."

Eli scoffed. "You're not the heir 'cuz you'd change the name of Germany to 'Prussia' and make all these weird laws and make beer legal to minors. Irresponsibility is one of your main factors."

Gilbert frowned. "So they just want a normal, law-abiding, supervisional ruler? BOOORING! I guess that's why Luddy's gonna be the new king instead of me."

Eli frowned also. Even though Gilbert acted all aloof on the outside, he knew he was really feeling betrayed and hurt on the inside. Anyone would when their younger sibling was chosen over them to rule.

"There, there Gilbo, it's all right," he said in a comforting way when he hugged Gilbert. "Everyone likes you; you're just annoying at times. Your grandpa Fritz loves you, your other grandpa doesn't hate you, Ludwig sorta looks up to you, Antonio appreciates your company and Francis doesn't try to grope you every time he sees you."

Gilbert stiffened, but relaxed into the hug.

He suddenly jerked out; leaving Eli sprawled on the ground.

"NO HOMO!" he cackled while running away.

Eli lay shocked on the grass before grinning and running after his pale friend.

* * *

Music filled the room as the young girl played the piano. Another boy started playing on a violin and an even younger girl started playing the flute. Sweet music was made for a while, until the young boy stopped.

"What's wrong brother?" Lili asked. Her blond hair had a new ribbon that her dear brother bought for her the other day.

"Yes Vash, please inform us why you stopped the music," Roderica asked irritably as she tucked an ebony hair behind her ear. Music was her passion and one who stopped what could be her greatest piece ever written would not be found favorable in her eyes.

Vash looked at her angrily.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong, Mrs. Roderica Hédévary!" he shouted at her, his blond hair swishing around as he yelled.

Roderica stiffened as Lili looked curiously at them both.

"Brother, what do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I mean," he said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the pianist. "That _she_ is engaged to be married to _Elijah Hédévary_ and didn't tell us!"

Lili gasped and looked at Roderica. "Is this true, Roddie?" she aked pleadingly.

Normally when anybody called her that, Roderica would angrily play Chopin for an hour, but these two were an exception.

Roderica sighed in defeat. Vash was always knowledgeable and she couldn't say no to Lili's pleading face.

"Yes Lili, I am going to have to marry that –ugh- _heathen_ of a Hédévary," she said disgustingly.

"But why?" Lili asked, nearly tearing. "Marriage should be with someone you love, not for no reason."

Vash sighed. His sister was filled with ideas about romance and true love and other things little girls fill up their heads with. Little did she know though, that the first suitor that comes around would mysteriously disappear, and be found weeks later with sword slashes and arrows stuck in him, traumatized.

Let's just say Vash is an excellent marksman and a skilled fighter.

Roderica smiled and patted Lili on her head.

"It's okay, Lili," she spoke. "I'm doing this for my kingdom. This will help us get stronger and protect us from invaders."

"But why'd you hide it from us?" Vash questioned.

Roderica leaned back on the piano bench. "I guess because I knew how you two would react. Vash would get angry at the name of Hédévary and Lili, you would protest a marriage without love as its foundation."

The two Zwinglis nodded she knew them well. After all they had been friends for some time now. Vash was still a bit unsatisfied.

"But why with Hungary, of all nations?" Vash questioned. "I know they're strong, but there are plenty of less barbaric nations that there could be treaties with."

Roderica thought a bit before responding. "I guess Hungary was the only logical choice. Russia is very strong right now, but daddy's too afraid of the king. France and Spain are pretty strong too, but we don't need any naval assistance, and France creeps out my mom. England is too far away. Germany would be good, but I would have had to marry _Gilbert_," she paused to shudder, "and we're sort of related to the royal family any way. Italy would be good, but the heirs are twins, plus the king is a bit mad that one of our –exiled- citizens tried to kidnap the twins. Hungary is nearby, strong and somewhat in friendly relations. Plus I heard my dad was intoxicated when he made the deal.

Vash was not impressed. "So basically your dad drunkenly signed you off to the next heir of a barbarian country. Nice. Well, at least he isn't Gilbert, plus he's a decent fighter too."

Lili agreed with her brother. "He picked some flowers for me when I last saw him"-Vash sputtered angrily at this- "plus, you never know, Roddie, you might fall in love with him.

Roderica raised an eyebrow amused. "Really, Lili?"

Lili nodded frantically. "Love is unpredictable you know. You could fall in love with the last person you'd think of."

Roderica shrugged. Lili might be right, but she was still getting used to the idea of being married to that boy. Deciding to think about it later, she turned to the siblings.

"Alright, you two, let's take it from the top."

* * *

"Ahem, E-Elijiah, now that you are, uh thirteen," the king of Hungary began.

Elijiah raised his brow. What was so important that his dad, of all people would get nervous saying?

"You should know that, uh," the king stuttered. "That you are, uh, not who you think you are."

Eli bended his head curiously. What? That he wasn't actually his child? That he was an alien child they had found?

"Y-y-y," the king began.

"Yes?" Elijia asked.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GIRL, SON!" the king shouted.

Oh. He was actually a girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

"Father, I need to speak to you," Roderica demanded.

The king looked worriedly at her. Roderica was a "mellow" child so a demand was unusual for her.

"Yes, darling?"

Roderica cleared her throat and began.

"I have been reading up on biology and studied on the human body."

The king stiffened. Ohnononono…....

"And I have come to the conclusion that I am actually a male," Roderica said, staring at him icily.

The king twitched. He'd been dreading this day.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Father."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, Elijiah and Roderica have found out their true genders. What will happen next? Gilbert claims not to be gay for Eli, but what now that she's a girl? Yes Vash plays violin. Can't you just imagine him? :D

Gilbert hangs out with Antonio and Francis too, but mostly Elijiah. I couldn't help adding the bromance.

Next chapter might have a time skip to the school where the plot really begins.


	3. The body guards and secret keepers

Long time no see! I got distracted so I forgot about the fanfics. BUT MOVING ON TO CHAPTER 3~

* * *

Ice was a quiet boy. Found orphaned in an Icelandic church, he always felt he was different so he kept away from the other children. He was a skilled fighter due to defending himself from bullies and fairly intelligent because books were more interesting than other children. He was also great at keeping secrets. Not just because he had no one to tell them to, but because he felt that if a person entrusted him with a secret, he should keep it. His poker face was hard to break, and a person would easily give up when trying to pry something from him.

And that reason is exactly why he was chosen to 'guard' Elijah Hédévary and her secret. He was to join the prince/ess during her school days to prevent her true gender from getting out. He would be sharing a room with her to prevent other possible roommates from finding out. Most boys would get awkward at that fact, but Ice really didn't care.

The king of Hungary found him wandering the alley ways of Hungary with coins strung around his neck. When he asked why, he replied that they were rewards from the fights he won against gang leaders. The king was appalled that his subjects were attacking this boy and asked who provoked him. He merely shook his head and said he wouldn't tell. Getting inspiration, the king asked if he would tell for a sack of money. Though tempted, he shook his head again and said he promised. The king hired him on the spot.

He was getting housing, a better education, decent food and money for keeping a secret. Ice could hardly believe his luck.

"Hey."

Ice turned to look at the royal. She was pouting.

"If we're going to spend most of our time together, we should get to know each other huh?" she asked.

Ice grunted in reply. After a silence, Elijah spoke.

"Well because of a stupid bet my father made when he was drunk, I'm betrothed to marry the princess of Austria, so I was raised a boy all my life. Until last year when my father dropped the bomb on me, 'hey guess what, you're a girl!' My best friend is Gilbert of Germany, he's sorta obnoxious but you'll get used to him c'ause he'll be hanging out with us a lot. I like fighting and 'manly stuff'. I guess I have more testosterone than normal girls. Which is good, because it'll help me pretend to be a man with my fiancé."

She stared at him before he shifted and spoke softly.

"I was abandoned in front of a church in Iceland and was raised by nuns strictly. I didn't like talking to people because the other orphans were idiots. I got enough money to leave Iceland and wandered across Europe for a year fighting anyone who provoked me and getting paid for my accomplishments. Your father found me in an alleyway."

When he turned to look at his companion, her eyes were shining in admiration.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed. "You got to travel and fight and win!" She turned sideways so her head was resting on his lap and she was looking up at his face. "That must've been an awesome life!"

Ice stiffened when she touched him. He wasn't that used to human contact and she was a touchy person.

But by the sound of her other friends, Antonio and Francis, he guessed he would have to get used to touching.

"It wasn't that great," he admitted. "Sometimes I lost and had no place to sleep or eat."

She widened her eyes. "Still, a traveling fighter must be a great to be. You're like a land pirate!"

Hearing that, Ice chucked. Elijiah stared up at him, eyes sparkling with a toothy smile.

"Hey that's the first time I've seen you smile!" he said. "You should do it more often, 'a warm heart often hides behind cold walls,' so you should let your warmth shine."

Ice's face turned slightly pink and he raised an eyebrow. She knew rarely known quote by the author of his favorite book series.

"I'm guessing you've read The Pineapple Martyrs?"

* * *

Roderica glanced annoyingly at the girl next to him. She was the girl who was supposed to accompany him to make sure he wasn't found out. But couldn't his father have chosen a less happy girl?

Belle was the middle child of the Netherlands-Belgium-Luxembourg alliance royal family. His father thought a girl around his age and of royal background would be best to guard him. She was sworn to secrecy and was taught fighting moves just in case.

Roderica was unhappy with Belle. He would have been fine with a commoner who was quiet but interesting. But no, his father had to choose the perkiest princess in Europe. It wasn't that he hated Belle; her personality just didn't match up with his.

Plus she'd been meowing randomly throughout the whole ride. Very strange. Roderica wished for the company of Vash or Lilli, but his father wished that he spend more time with his new "gal pal" to get used to each other. After all, they would be spending most of their time with each other.

He noticed she was looking at a picture of cats.

"Are they yours?"

Belle looked up startled. Hey, this prince hadn't spoken much at all during their voyage. She forgot the sound of his voice.

"Ah, no," she replied. "You see, in Belgium, they used to burn cats because they thought they were helpers of witches. So now we have an annual Cat Festival in honor of those cats that were killed. These are cats that come annually for the festival. I think they understand the purpose because every year they head straight for the cat statue in this picture and just stare at it for a while before wandering around the festival and getting free food."

Roderica nodded at this. He had a cat at home and it was full of itself, but it seemed to know exactly what he and his parents were talking about.

"I know what you mean," he said. She smiled and took a breath, probably to speak quickly.

"NO." he said rather loudly. She shut her mouth and pouted then turned to the window, sulking.

Roderica sighed. He guessed that he was a bit harsh on her. He was just annoyed that he had to pretend to be a girl because of that dammed argument his father made. Plus the Zwingli's were much quieter than her and he wasn't used to such loud conversations.

_I suppose_ _I'd have to get used to boisterous noise,_ he thought._ I am going to have to marry the loud MALE Elijiah._

The thought of being married to a man brought worries to his mind. How would he react when he found out? How on earth would they create a baby?

Belle seemed to have thought the same thing, as she was looking at him and giggling. Roderica felt his face heat up and he grumbled angrily.

"So…" she said coyly. Roderica tensed himself up for whatever she was about to say.

"How are you gonna have sex with your hubby to be?" she squealed.

Roderica threw a pillow at her.

* * *

Elijiah was having similar thoughts.

"Hey," she asked. Ice looked down. "Do you know where I could buy a strap on?"

Ice turned a beautiful shade of red and pushed her head off his lap and turned away from her.

"No, it's just because, well wouldn't you be confused if your husband didn't have a-"

Ice threw his backpack at her.

* * *

Ohoho, seems like Roderica and Ice have more in common than most people thought, mostly just they had to be with a loud female most of the day. I'm thinking about pairing Iceland and Belgium for no reason at all. It seems cute to me. The next chapter may take longer because: a) I forgot about this story, b) I forgot to get a beta.

Pineapple martyrs are people who die for the sake of pineapples *COUGHKHRREFERENCECOUGH*


	4. The quintet unites

This chapter is only Hungary's situation. I'll do a few chapters switching between the two. There'll be a few changes in POV in each chapter, but they won't be major, just what a person is approximately thinking. Examples of "switching POVs" include Iceland, Belgium, Gilbird and etc.

* * *

"ELI, MY MAN!"

"GILLY!"

They ran up to each other and did a manly one second hug before touching knuckles and punching each other on the arm. Following 'Gilly' Ice noted was a Latin looking boy with a happy face and a blond who looked as if he was surveying prey. Uneasy by his predatory-like stare, Ice shifted behind Elijah so he couldn't see the blond.

Gilly stared suspiciously at the white haired boy who came with Eli.

"ELI I SEE YOU HAVE BROUGHT AN OUTSIDER INTO OUR DOMAIN!"

"FEAR NOT MY DEAR GIILLIFRED, HE IS NO MORE HOSTILE THAN THAT ROCK!"

"AHA! THAT ROCK TRIPPED ME, PROVING HE IS INDEED AN ENEMY!"

The two shouted at each other for a few more minutes before doing a quick spar. A passing blond muttered, "Bloody gits".

"Bonjour, mon petit ami anglais!" perv blond shouted. The blond (who had very large eyebrows) spluttered and huffed angrily into the building.

Ice just stood, frozen to the spot, freaked out. The tan Latin boy noticed and smiled at him.

"Hello~" he chirped. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the pale one fighting with Eli is Gilbert Beilschmidt and this is Francis Bonnefoy," he explained, gesturing at the boy next to him, who winked. "What's your name?"

"I-Ice," he managed to get out.

Antonio crinkled his forehead. "No last name?" he asked.

Ice took a breath, preparing himself for the sympathetic stares he would receive after the story. "Well I was found on the front steps of a chur-"

"Let me stop your right there," Gilbert interrupted, putting his hand in front of Ice's face. "We, the awesome trio and honorary member Eli-"

"HEY!"

"WELL YOU CAME AFTER WE DECIDED SO YOU DON'T COUNT! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING LATE. Anyway, we are in mans territory right now. There isn't a girl on campus ('cept maybe for a few old librarian hags) until you get to the girls' school across the lake. This, this place right here, is a place for manly testosterone filled men, and we are the manliest of all those men. So save your sob story for later, we are going to spread our legacy to the waiting mass of people."

He marched off haughtily with the other three following him, Ice trailing behind.

They are a very obnoxious bunch of people, he thought. But he couldn't help feeling a large aura of warmth from them.

* * *

After the opening ceremony was disrupted by a certain group of boys, the headmaster begrudgingly dismissed the 5 of them so they could find out their room assignments.

"Heh," Gilbert smirked. He knew his roommate already because of a certain procedure he had done.

_The secretary stared at the strange boy in front of him. It was normal for students to request room assignments, but none of those boys had somersaulted into the room dressed as a palm tree._

"_Hey secretariat dude!" the boy was yelling. "You better bunk my awesomeness with my bro or you'll get hurt by the royal German forces!"_

_Laughing, the boy ran across the room and jumped out of the window._

The mission had gone successfully, or so he thought.

ROOM #12: ELIJIAH HÉDÉVARY, ICE

ROOM #13: GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, FRANCIS BONNEFOY

ROOM #14: ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, LOVINO VARGAS

"How?" he demanded.

Eli was pretty sure he knew how.

'_Who was that boy anyway?' the secretary wondered. Well he did say German forces, so maybe he was the heir to Germany? But he heard that the next in line royal was a calm boy…_

_A large bang interrupted his thoughts as the King of Hungary stood in the doorway. He marched to the desk and slammed his hands down._

"_ELIJIAH HÉDÉVARY MUST ROOM WITH THIS BOY!" he roared as he slammed a photo on the desk. The secretary sat frozen in fear as the king's nose snort puffs moved across his skin._

"_..Er..who?" he tentatively asked. _

_The king jabbed the photo of the boy._

"_HIM! ICE!" he shouted before storming off to who knows where. The secretary sat there, frozen._

"…_.But what's his last name?"_

"At least we're right next to each other," Eli said as he tried to comfort Gilbert.

"I wonder if my roommate will be nice," Antonio mused.

"Ah, I wish we could have gotten to know each other even more by rooming, but I guess that dream will be unfulfilled," Francis sighed, gesturing to Ice.

"Maybe he can cook!" Antonio grinned.

"Down boy," Gilbert muttered as he smacked Francis on the head.

"ELISE!" someone shouted from further along the hall.

A large blur came towards them, aiming at Ice. Eli and Gilbert jumped back in surprise while Antonio kept on talking. Francis made a defensive pose, but his help wasn't needed.

In 3 seconds, Ice flipped the attacker on his back, making a large thud. The boy groaned as two more boys ran down the hallway.

"I'm so sorry!" the smaller one apologized. "Mathias missed his girl friend so he must've thought that you looked like her and went to give you a hug."

Ice twitched angrily at being compared to a girl. Mathias looked up at his face and frowned.

"But his face really does look like hers!" he tried to explain. "I thought she disguised as a guy to get in for me."

"Why w'd she d' somth'n l'ke th't?" the taller of the boys gruffly said. "t's a m'r'cle she's ev'n g'in out w'th y'."

"Berwald," the smaller one cajoled. Mathias stood up, depressed.

"Four eyes is right, Tino," he groaned. "What if she's just stringing me along? What if she met someone else?"

"Unless sh's a l'sb'n, th't w'n't h'ppen," Berwald said somewhat reassuringly.

"Dude, what's with the accent?" Gilbert interrupted. "I can barely understand you."

Berwald glanced at him, and Gilbert and Eli twitched, because Berwald had a very scary look on his face. Mathias was laughing really loudly at his statement.

"Ah," Tino tried to explain. "Berwald just has a naturally intimidating aura, don't be afraid."

"Y're not 'fr'd o' me 're y' Tino?" Berwald said in what could be a pleading tone had the speaker been someone else. Tino smiled.

"Well when I first met you I was," he explained. Berwald drooped his head, and Tino tried to clarify. "Well, uh, now that I know you, and spent time with you, I'm not."

"G'd," Berwald started. He put a shoulder around Tino. "I w'dn't w'nt m' own w'fe ta be 'fr'd o' me."

Eli felt something stirring up within him. He couldn't explain it, it made him happy. He had a feeling that he wanted the two boys to continue...

"Ah!" Tino spluttered, noticing the group of boys looking at him.

"Don't worry about these two," Mathias jumped in. "They're just the typical awkward lovey dovey couple. You guys are second years right?"

"Well yeah, but this is our first year here," Antonio vouched.

"Hmm, well we're third years so if you need help, come to us," Mathias offered. "And uh, sorry for attacking you," he said to Ice, who curtly nodded.

The three walked away talking, Berwalds arm still on Tino's shoulders.

"I wonder if any of us will be in a relationship by the end of the year," Antonio mused.

"If anyone," Ice started, surprising the rest. "It'll be you. Francis doesn't seem like the type of person to take interest in anyone seriously, Gilbert seems too immature and Eli is engaged."

Antonio and Francis looked surprised by his statement, while Gilbert was offended. He was NOT immature. People just didn't understand his awesomeness. Their brains couldn't catch up to his antics so they made themselves think they were better than him to make themselves feel better.

In normal situations, Gilbert would attack whoever said such offending things. But seeing how Ice easily flipped over a guy nearly a head taller than him, Gilbert was content with grumbling to himself.

"Smart, strong, able to render people speechless with a single sentence, it's-" Eli started. He took a breath and shouted, "SUPER ICE!"

"Je suis d'accord, il est très interessant," Francis purred.

"Tu es un PERVERT," Gibert vocalized loudly to the French boy.

"Well, I guess it's time to check out our rooms then!" Antonio cheered, still thinking about his roommate.

Preview: "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, DAMMIT!"

A loud shriek pierced the hallway and Eli vaguely registered in his mind that Antonio must be getting along nicely with his roommate.

* * *

How many of you saw that Lovino thing coming?

I realize now Gilbert + Eli are a bit immature for their age, so I guess I have to develop their characters along the way. What will also be maturing is Eli's boyxboy fetish which will transform from fluffy shounen-ai to full on hardcore yaoi. It may take some time though (D:).

I'm pretty sure that I got Sweden's accent thing wrong D:

For those who didn't catch on, Mathias is Denmark and Elise is Fem!Norway. Several characters will be female, though I haven't completely decided which ones…

French translations: "Hello, my small English friend,"

"I agree, he is really interesting"

"You are a PERVERT" (Not that hard to figure out).

Sorry for the many French sayings. I'm taking it in school, so it randomly popped out when I was typing.


End file.
